


Asphyxiation

by VampyrePrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/VampyrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock experiment with a new kink, one that leaves John absolutely breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, basically written to fulfill my desire to write something completely debauched and new. Have fun :)

John coughed as he gasped for air, his hands clawing at Sherlock's long bony fingers as they dug into his sore throat. His head was spinning and he could feel his senses going one by one, Sherlock's low growl of arousal seeming to fade into the distance. " _Sh-- lah--_ " John clenched his teeth in one last attempt to retain his consciousness before the detective released his now bruised neck. The doctor's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a strange high claimed his brain completely, his body growing limp and falling to the bed from where it had been tensed, arched painfully in the air just minutes ago.

Sherlock was breathing heavily, his bare, toned chest rising and falling as a thin line of perspiration trailed down his neck into the dip of his collar bone. Just a few seconds longer and John would have gone unconscious, but he had done his research. Along with actual experience, he knew just how long, approximately, it took for a person to fall under from asphyxiation. "John." The doctor's name was breathless upon his lips, his heart palpating violently in his chest as he watched John regain himself.

"Fucking hell, Sherlock." His vocal cords ached and his voice was raspy, but he felt wonderful. It had felt like a powerful release, a rush none like anything he had ever felt before. God did that make him feel like a psychopath. 

"Are you alright?" The detective slid his body forward, his bare thighs straddling John's naked form beneath him. He was positively burning with want, his cock leaking a thin stream of semen onto John's soft stomach.

"Perfectly fine-" The doctor's voice had trailed off and he had to clear his throat. "It's going to be a while before we do that again, though." Sherlock nodded and grinned down at his love, a perfectly debauched look sparkling in his eyes.

"I do hope that didn't affect other... things." John blinked a few times in confusion before he finally processed what exactly Sherlock had meant. He smiled and lifted his head to place a kiss on Sherlock's lips, which the detective received and responded in kind, the gesture quickly turning from one of softness to a deep, needy mix of heavy breathing and saliva exchanging between their mouths. 

The doctor lifted his hips to rub their erections together and gently pushed Sherlock's body away to get some much needed air. A string of spit snapped between their lips as the detective sat up to look down upon the gorgeous figure below him. The doctor's chest was flushed with a beautiful shade of red, his eyes half lidded and his arms on either side of his head. He looked absolutely delicious. "Fuck me, Sherlock."

"You sure you've caught your breath?" The doctor sighed and lifted his legs to wrap around his boyfriend's waist, digging his heels into that fine arse and pushing him forward. 

"If you don't get on with it I might just have to get my hands around _your_ neck." Sherlock moaned as the head of his wet cock bumped against John's entrance, a pleasant rush pooling in his stomach as he fell forward with his hands supporting him.

"Oh don't be a tease, John. You're already in a very vulnerable position." The doctor chuckled and lifted his hand, bringing it to Sherlock's mouth and letting out a hoarse groan as the taller man sucked two fingers into his mouth. After wetting them with his tongue, Sherlock slid them out with a 'pop' and licked his lips. "Prepare yourself." 

John stared into Sherlock's eyes as he complied, sliding one finger, then two into himself, stretching the hole and teasing Sherlock's cock at the same time. The detective leaned down and kissed John one last time before removing the man's fingers, slowly replacing them with the head of his cock, then more as he slid deeper into the tight warmth of John's body. 

The doctor moaned like a wanton whore, not caring that they were in Sherlock's room and that there was a slight possibility that Mrs. Hudson could be home. He grabbed onto Sherlock's shoulders and threw his head back as the bed rocked with the harsh pounding of their bodies against each other, the wall taking a beating each time the headboard banged against it. Sherlock was practically growling as John left deep red marks across his back, blood popping to the surface of the skin just enough to trickle down the detective's slender frame. 

The familiar rush of adrenalin raced down to John's abdomen as he rubbed his hand around the head of his cock, his orgasm crashing through his system in waves, another high suddenly overtaking his brain as he moaned Sherlock's name loudly into the room. He was barely aware of Sherlock's own cries as he came, the detective's baritone voice sounding so far away in his ears as his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

As the two relaxed wrapped in each other's arms that night, John smiled and closed his eyes to get some much needed rest. If you had told him a month ago that he'd be shagging his best friend, Sherlock of all people, right there in the detective's bed, he'd have laughed and defended his sexuality, denying it once again as he had for the few years he had known the man. He couldn't remember when exactly it had changed, or when it all started, but damn it if he didn't love every moment of it now.


End file.
